Broken
by Lichylichy
Summary: Phone Guy is spending his last week at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria. He looks forward to the large pension he'll be getting from the company. The problem is, there is no doubt that the pension will ruin Fazzbear Entertainment. Will the animatronics be able to stop him before it's too late? Or is Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria doomed to wither away, once more?
1. Start of Another Week

**Author's note:** Hi everyone! First of all, I am not Lichylichy. I am his friend, Serena. A few days ago he asked me to post this story for him since he couldn't, and you know how friendship works, so I agreed. So here we are.  
>I was with him while he was writing these first chapters and he's so good at writing it's unbelievable! He is a great guy and the story is awesome, so I hope you enjoy it! If you leave a review and let us know what your thoughs are, we'd both really appreaciate it! ^^<p>

* * *

><p><em>Monday, February 8, 1993. 9:24:57 PM<em>

The pizzeria was quiet. The night watchman hadn't shown up yet. the others had yet to wake up- they were taking this short calm to rest after having sung all day. The night would be long. Not that the two behind the curtains cared, sleep was just out of reach for either of them, if one could call their mechanical pause to be rest.

Foxy paced the length of his "room," the barren seven-by-seven-by-seven foot room, nearly devoid of anything, save a few bits and bobs he had collected over the years. He turned perfectly with each corner, marking them out perfectly with each of his steps, claw and hook held behind his back as he walked. He nearly made a full circuit, stopping at the corner at the back, on his hook side. He paused a step from the corner and turned on his heel, before continuing his pointless march, turning every corner until he reached the same corner, a step away from completing the lap again, and turning once more.

"Ay-da la ginsaep neb fah u." The head in the corner told the pacing animatronic. It was well worn, the fur of the empty bear head nearly gone, only in golden patches here and there. A few wires hung from one eye, rusted together and unable to be pulled off without the threat of destroying the rest of it. It only had three of its original teeth in its mouth, and its mouth moved slightly as it spoke.

"I know I have, brother." The fox hissed in reply, his voice box crackling slightly as the words came fluently, and casting a glance towards the head, pausing in his walk but for a moment.

"Tu-ai-nu-tu rouf eegeerune rou vursenco oot dueen u." The head replied, turning as he walks to keep an "eye" on him. The animatronic stopped once more, turned to face the head. He did not say something for the longest time.

"I shall not be joining tonight." The robot finally replied, glancing down at the head. It was now the head's turn to be quiet for a long time.

"... Eeppah eeb t-aw-n la-sh eeh… eeh." The head replied, with a little quiver in its demonic voice.

"Dear brother, I don't know if you noticed, but we aren't exactly his favorites. Why do you think we are 'Out of Order.'"

The head was about to reply when the front door to the pizzeria opened, and the sound of walking was heard.

"I shall not join the others tonight, not in killing him." He told the head, with certainty. "Not ever again."

_Monday, February 8, 1993. 11:57:22 PM_

The cameras started up. You could hear the beeping of the red light as the camera displayed its feed to the occupant in the control room, a ten second's run from his current location. The camera feed changed with a loud _click! _as the feed changed to another camera. The sound of an animatronic stepping off the stage- it must have been Bonnie- was audible to him, even from behind my curtains. He slowly stumbled through the party room, his animatronic parts squeaking loudly as he did. He suddenly stopped outside my small room and, checking to make sure the camera was focused on the stage, poked his- her, it turned out to be Chica- head in the room.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked quickly, in as short a whisper as she could give. "We need to do our job, remember?"

"Your job is to sing songs to the children! My job is to sit here and be broken!" He taps twice on the sign placed outside Pirate Cove. "You should really go, before the nightwatchman gets suspicious." He gave a shove to the animatronic, sending her tottering backwards and crashing on the floor. She was fine- made of steel and cloth, there was no way a fall would stop her. She attempted to right herself for a full minute, mechanics attempting to swivel, but each time denied as her arm got caught between the floor and the wall. Eventually, the sound of another animatronic- this one had to be Bonnie, stepping off the stage. He hurried quickly, almost at a walking speed, to Chica.

The sound of Chica's arms thumping against the wall as she tried to right herself stopped as Bonnie, apparently, pulled her to her feet. Bonnie's head peeked into the curtains and the bunny growled.

"Oh, can it you!" Foxy growled and threw a small chunk of the crumbling wall at him, forcing the animatronic out again, in fear of being hit with it.

"You can't treat us like this! We're all you got!" Bonnie made a noise similar to spitting, but with no saliva to speak of, was purely symbolic and, admittedly, pointless. The sound of the two wandering back out into the restaurant was heard, and Foxy sat down on the ground, and consulted his meager belongings once more.

"Ze-ju-id-Bre rou gu-neen-burr are u." The head mumbled, more to himself than the pirate that shared his room.

"Who cares?" He shot over his shoulder at the head, giving a one-eyed glare at the head. "Look at what helping them has got us!"

"... Eexawff…" Golden Freddy mumbled and was silent once more.

_Tuesday, February 9, 1993. 5:35:51 AM_

A scream. Did they get him? No, he was just startled by the sudden appearance of a robotic bunny appearing outside his window. The mechanical grinding of the door closing stopped the human's screams from reaching my little room.

"Baab a ku-li gu-een-ee-m-scree." Golden Freddy muttered to his brother.

"It's always difficult the first time…" The animatronic agreed. He turned back to the back wall, cluttered with some posters, drawings, photos. All of them different, and to an untrained eye, would seem near unrelated. He looked over drawings, old and new of him drawn by the kids, some gone, never to return. Others, few admittedly, planning their next trip. His eyes wandered to a group of photos. A tall, lanky teenager, with a brooding face had his arms crossed, refusing to make eye contact. Beside him was a child, with startling blond hair, having seemed to jump into the picture with him, arms and legs pointed out, smiling brightly. The picture was faded, but he knew that day well.

"... Us…" Golden Freddy muttered slowly, unmoving.

"That's right buddy. Who we used to be." He whispered, trying once again to make out the faded words that were under the two, the names that had been worn away from the photo, like it had their memories. His eyes started to wander, to a torn poster from an old establishment. He couldn't look at the animatronic's face in it. It held too many bad memories. He just read the one word under it- "PLAY."

"... Maybe I will go out after all…" He told Golden Freddy. "Tomorrow"

The head was silent, and the spark in his eye sockets had gone. Chica gave a frustrated, mechanical tweet, and moved back towards the stage. He felt… tired.

"Tomorrow…" He said again, slurring slowly. He then sat down, leaning against the wall… and his eyes dimmed as he fell into a robotic sleep.


	2. Memories

_Tuesday, February 9, 1993. 10:32:12 PM_

He started up with a groan. His parts were old, and it was difficult to get his body moving. Freddy was insisting that they should be trying harder, the sooner the nightwatchman was gone, the sooner they'd have the money to pay for repairs. Not minor repairs, such as a torn suit, or a spliced wire, something like the corrosion that plagues their endoskeletons, replacing huge chunks of machinery, perhaps even completely new parts, Bonnie had been complaining about his arm, and Chica's head kinda tilted to one side… He himself needed a replacement of a few parts that made up his spine and his mouth, both of which were failing.

"Pu Ruoo." Golden Freddy noted, watching the animatronic slowly get to his feet.

"No, I'm still asleep. That's why I'm up and talking." He stretched, making sure he would be limber for the night. Golden Freddy gave a laugh, low and demonic, yet full of mirth."Shut up." Foxy growled at the near-broken animatronic. "I was on the football team."

"Rus u arrr…" Golden Freddy laughed, hopping slightly up and down.

"Well, let me test my punting ability." He pulled a leg back to kick the head. The laughing immediately stopped. "That's what I thought." He resumed his stretching, determined to catch the human and have this whole stupid game be over with.

_Wednesday, February 10, 1993. 2:39:40 AM_

The cameras clicked all over the restaurant, choosing angles that would help the guard with his attempts at staying alive. It has been a while since he checked the camera pointed at Pirate's Cove, and Foxy was starting to feel bold. His hook pulled apart the curtain ever so slightly, and checked outside with the eye that didn't hold the patch. As if it reminded him, he lifted the patch so he had both eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this, Fred." Foxy mumbled to the head, sitting in the corner. "I've never really killed… a person, before." He told the head.

"Onu, ai." The head spoke. "Ti tege-for ut ai-tr."

"I… I can't forget it." He pulled his head in as the human checked the Pirate's Cove feed. "Everyone thinks I can just forget that day, but I can't!" He shouted in frustration, his hand clutched at his side. He was frustrated. "You don't know what it's like!" He shouted suddenly.

"... Foxy… I…" The bear head shuddered as he slowly pronounced each syllable, obviously causing a great strain on him.

"... It's okay, Fred, you don't have to say it." Foxy mumbled, just loud enough for Golden Freddy to hear.

"I… sssoooooorryyy." It slowly sounded out the word, face contorted in concentration.

"... It's okay, Fred, don't beat yourself up over it." He glanced outside the curtains once more. "... I'll be back. I need to make an attempt, at least." With that, he jumped out of the curtains and ran straight for the door. He zoomed past Bonnie, nearly knocking the slow mover over.

He was right in front of the door when it slammed close. He hit it at full speed and toppled over.

"You deserve that. For yesterday." Bonnie told the toppled animatronic, standing over him.

"Shut up, rabbit." Foxy growled and slowly managed to get on his exposed animatronic legs. The rabbit only watched him, not offering a hand to help. He didn't consider him a part of the Fazbear Family, not one of them. None of them did, really.

"It was a great shot. Perhaps you should have leapt at him." Bonnie gave a large, dark grin. He knew very well why he couldn't do that anymore.

"Maybe _you _should sprint at him!" The pirate animatronic growled and made his way back to Pirate's Cove.

"Where are you going? He can't have much power left!" Bonnie shouted after him.

"My back is hurting!" The fox growled in reply, before slipping back between the curtains. It would be a difficult "rest."

He tossed and turned, the cold concrete hard on his metal back. Sleep wouldn't come for him, not now. Phantom aches was all over his worn, mechanical body, and he had no way of fixing them.

"Dulo rra u." Golden Freddy commented from his corner.

"At least I have a body!" He shouted tiredly at the head.

"Skaa o-nn vaah ai." Golden Freddy laughed smally. Foxy ignored him and allows his eyes to travel to what the children had made him. There was a picture of him, standing on a poorly drawn stage, claw to his chest, hook held high, seeming to vomit out a gigantic music note. There was a caption: "My First Day at Fazbear Pizzeria." The first ever Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, after Fazbear Entertainment bought Fredbear's Family Diner from its original owner.

Despite being stuffed into the animatronic after they withered away when that one closed down, before the Toys were scrapped, he remembered those days vaguely from the memory of the unit. He sat back, the memories taking him over...

…

It was different in those days. Fazbear Pizzeria didn't need to be a twenty year old giant to be popular. In fact, it was one of the most favored places for a child's birthday party. For hours, the animatronics on stage would sing and play, entertaining the children for most of the time. However… in a separate room, there was Pirate Cove. It was a special room, for any parent that specifically asked for it. It costed a hefty fee to use, more so than the general ruckus outside, it was more quiet, and it only needed one animatronic.

Foxy was smarter than many animatronics. Not more so than any nowadays, but at the time a lot of money had went into the animatronic, so it could be able to interact directly with the children. Foxy had twenty different stories that he randomly chose from, and never told the same one in one day. He told tales of his adventures as a pirate, which involved many a moment taken bursting into song, and finding chests filled to the brim with Fazzbear tokens, and even taking a child from the audience to "do battle" with foam swords, which always ended in the animatronic with a sword between his arm and body, feigning death.

His favorite memory, though, was of a certain birthday party, a week or two before Fazbear Pizzeria closed. He was entertaining a child, the candle on his birthday cake molded into an "8." The party had been very successful for the animatronic, and the children were chatting excitedly between each other. The mother, baby in one arm, lighter in the other, called for silence… and lit the candle on the cake. All was quiet for the longest moment… and the whole group started singing "Happy Birthday." Once the song ended, the boy turned to him, to the animatronic.

"C'mon, Foxy, help me blow out the candles!" He had called. The animatronic searched through his extensive database, searching for the proper response. The animatronic, of course, came up with none, as the creator of the characters didn't think that a child would ask such a question. He didn't move, staring questioningly at the boy. His smile slowly faded into a tight frown.

"Maybe Foxy doesn't know how to." The child's mother told him softly, gently patting his back. The child gave a sad sigh, and leaned in to blow it out. To his surprise, Foxy slowly lumbered down from where he stood, down from the stage, and walked up to the boy. His face beamed with delight as Foxy leaned down next to him, his hooked arm resting on the back of his chair, and put his head right next to the boy's. And in one synchronized moment, the two blew out the candles. The party was silent a moment, before applause erupted throughout the room. Foxy took a step back, away from the boy, and clapped his hook and claw together, with a congratulatory grin on his fang-filled mouth.

As everyone was leaving, the mother, child holding one hand and baby curled up in her other arm, walked up to him. He looked nervous, shuffling his legs.

"C'mon, show Foxy what you did." The mother whispered to him softly. He fidgeted more, not doing anything for a full minute, before hastily holding out a napkin to him. The animatronic frowned smally, and gently took it from him. He lifted his eye patch with his hook and studied the gift. The boy had unfolded it, so it was a square almost the size of copier paper. He had a red, furry creature, with one yellow eye, a blue eye patch, and a blue hook. It took the animatronic a moment to process that it was meant to be him, standing on stage, and singing. He glanced down at the child and gave a smile, as his instructions told him to do.

"I love it." He told the boy. "Y'ar gonna be a great artist one day."

"Y-You think so, Foxy?" The birthday boy grinned brightly, excited.

"I know so. T'was great havin' a firs' mate like you." He slurred. It surprised the animatronic when the boy pulled him close into a hug. Again, the animatronic was stumped, the database of reactions were empty, and provided no response. And again, Foxy seemed to act on some outside force, and returned the hug, carefully not spearing him with his hook.

Yes, it was different now. Now, all the children were scared of the animatronics. Now very few people showed up. Now old Foxy was "out of order" behind the curtains of Pirate's Cove- with two perspectives of that memory. He gave a sigh, looking at the ceiling.

"I didn't quite become an artist…" The animatronic mumbled and closed his eyes.


	3. Lost Life, Lost Love

**Author's note:** Hi there! Again, I am Serena uploading for Lichylichy. In this emotional rollercoaster of a chapter, Foxy "meets up" with someone from his past, and we have a flashback showing us how our favorite fox met- Okay, I am saying too much. Josh wouldn't appreciate me making spoilers. So, enjoy the reading!

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, February 10, 1993. 11:32:41 AM<em>

The room was silent and still. If it weren't for the sunlight streaming through the dirty windows, one would think that it was closer to midnight than to noon. The restaurant was absolutely deserted, and nothing moved, besides the dust in the air, unnoticeable besides when it floated into the sunlight.

Foxy was glad he was fully awake, for if he were asleep, he'd have woken with a start (considering no one reading has ever been an animatronic, jumping slightly can be a lot more loud when you're made of metal, rather than flesh.) and alerted the person who had stepped into the restaurant. He peeked out of the curtains, gently brushing the purple fabric aside with a hook. A woman, getting on in her years, was analyzing the three animatronics on the stage with a hand on her hip. He couldn't see her, her back was too him, but she must have been in her early 50's, due to the silver streaks in her otherwise flaming red hair. Foxy glanced around, attempting to locate a child. Just her. Just one adult? It was beyond odd. What was she doing here?

"Tu-ee zi oohu?" Golden Freddy asked a little too loud. Foxy quickly ducks back in, hoping she had not heard and, subsequently, hadn't seen. He laid against the wall, trying to stay perfectly still and have his eyes not shine so brightly.

It didn't help. All at once, the curtains were thrown apart, and the light beat down on the two broken animatronics. They sat as still as they could as the woman's cold eyes looked them over.

"You could have done something." The woman growled, her eyes almost not seeing the animatronic, shivering from anger. Neither of them moved, they just sat there, staring blankly. "You _should_ have done something." She continued, her narrowed eyes piercing straight through him. "They were all I had, and you took them away from me." She hissed, grabbing the animatronic by the front of his suit. "You couldn't so much as protect my children. Yet you still stand while they're gone!" _Smack! _Foxy had to focus on not moving, as pain shot through him. He knew that it wasn't real, that he shouldn't be able to feel pain. Whether it was real or not, pain shot through his entire body and it hurt. It hurt.

"C'mon. Move! I know you can!" _Smack! _His head was looking the other direction now as a new wave of pain flew through him. His brother was watching- but all he could do was watch. "You did it back in 1987! When you took them from me!" _Smack! _"When you took both from me!" She was crying, but it didn't stop her from delivering another smack to his cheek. _Smack! _Tears fell on his suit, making dark blotches on it. "Why couldn't you save them? Why? Why? It was supposed to be a safe place!" _Smack! _Tears fell. Blood too, her hand had started bleeding from the sheer force she was putting behind her slaps, hitting the metal of his head, even under the cushion that the suit provided.

She kept going. Her hands bled, tears fell from her eyes. And the more she laid into the animatronic, the more she broke down, the more the tears and blood fell from her fragile human form. Of course, it wasn't long before a day guard had noticed the shouts coming from Pirate Cove, and finding a woman physically assaulting the broken animatronic, he attempted to pull her off it. Her fury was turned to the guard, and she attacked him, the two tumbling out of the curtains.

This, of course, alerted the chef who had been, up until a few moments ago, dozing in the kitchen. He ran out to find what the ruckus was, to find the day guard and a woman clawing at the poor teenager's face. He yelped in surprise and attempted to pull her off the boy. She immediately turned on the chef, teeth bared like a savage beast, growling like one too. The chef was dropped onto his back, as the woman beat at him.

She stood up, rubbing the tears and blood from her face on her sleeve. The two were in a whimpering heap on the ground, not seeming to actually notice that she had stopped. She growled angrily and stalked out of the pizzeria.

Foxy slowly got up, attempting to stretch the pain away. It didn't work, and his parts threatened to pop out of place. He ignored the sound of sobbing at first, thinking it was the two humans outside. He realized, after the two employees stumbled back to their posts, that the sound was inside Pirate's Cove with him. He turned to see the rotting head, moisture trickling from its eye holes. Blood, tears, oil? He couldn't tell, it all stained the same color on the once golden head.

"Brother…" Foxy mumbled, ears falling flat against his head. The head sputtered a few times, trying to speak. "I know… you don't have to say…" But the head kept trying, shivering in its attempts.

"... Aa… Aamam…" He whimpered. "Amam…"

…

The sudden arrival of their mother had left Foxy in a bad mood, pacing the floors, growling to himself. His old life always upset the animatronic- more so than the others, it probably had something to do with the fact that despite how old he was, he'd always be stuck in his teenage mindset. So he paced… and paced… and paced, along the same scuffed up walls of his cell. The cuts in the floor from the hundreds of thousands of steps he took, the deep cuts in the wall from years of dragging his hook against the concrete. Step, step, step. The only untouched wall was the back, where his meager belongings were tacked to the wall.

His eye, for he had his eye patch down, briefly caught the eye of the old torn poster. Play. Play. He couldn't hold any more resistance to it, the past invaded his mind.

…

The year was 1987. Two months before the new Freddy Fazbear's was going to open. The animatronic part of him can vaguely remember being looked over by a specialized mechanic.

"No, I don't think it would be very kid-friendly." The mechanic said, frowning as he shown a light into the robot's eye.

"You can't fix it up to look kid friendly?" A man hissed, his voice tinny and cold. He couldn't be seen by the fox-pirate.

"Sure. But it'll take more than two months." The mechanic replied, wiping his hands with a dirty rag.

"I've already poured so much money into this." The cold-voiced man growled. "What am I to do without animatronics?"

"You could always build 'em from the ground up." The mechanic replied, providing idle conversation.

"How is that easier?" The other man asked icily.

"These old things are in such dire need of repair that you might as well be building new ones. And we'd have to be delicate with what doesn't need repairs, and then there would be wiring, and rewiring, and their old CPU has to be taken out and replaced…" The mechanic drawled on, about how the circuits had to be rewired, parts moved, and Foxy found himself lost. He might as well have been on another planet, for all he could understand on what was being said.

"I get it, I get it." The mechanic frowned as he was interrupted. He seemed to have enjoyed talking about it. "How soon can you get it done?"

"I could have it done in a month an-" But the rest was gone, the animatronic had been shut down. There were no memories to be had in a period of shutdown, and it could have been years later before the animatronic was booted up again.

...

He was in a large room. That's what was immediately apparent. It was a large room, secluded from most of the pizzeria. There was a slightly ajar door on the other side of the room, and through it he could see a group of endoskeletons, apparently running through a performance for a group of people. The animatronic didn't notice, turning around and surveying his surroundings. It was obvious that it was like his Pirate Cove- except it was bigger, if it could be imagined. He saw none of his usual decorations, and his curtains… the curtains were no where to be seen.

Looking back on it, on the animatronic's memory, he felt as if he was seeing something from someone else's perspective. A cold, calculating perspective. He scanned the room, familiarizing himself with it all. A half dozen tables… the making of what would probably be a stage… he saw it all of a sudden, and thinking back on what the animatronic saw then made his heart flutter now. He cursed his heart for it, he cursed the programming that no one took from the damn fox. He cursed Fazzbear Entertainment, he cursed the Marionette that stuffed him, but above all, he cursed the man that had thrown him into this hell in the first place.

Foxy approached the body, lying limp in the corner. She was nearly completed, with only a few more bits of her "suit" to be placed on. The animatronic noted the streamlined material that made up its exoskeleton. It was different than his own, which was cloth and fake fuzz, which made him seem more like an ugly teddy bear than a robot. Though, that's probably what Fazzbear Entertainment wanted in the first place. To make them not seem robotic.

"Aaaargh matey!" Foxy suddenly shouted his robotic greeting, startling the child in the present that inhabited him. Blasted thing didn't understand volume. "What ye be doin' on Foxy's ship?"

Upon hearing the voice, the newer animatronic booted up, yellow eyes flashing to life. She scanned her surroundings, head whipping to and fro to catch every little detail. Only after this did she turn to the fox and addressed him, in a much more quiet voice.

"Good evening Foxy." She stated slowly, eyes twitching slightly as she processed what to say. "We should use our inside voices, the others are practicing." There was only a slight pause between each word, and her voice was just a little tinny, but otherwise she talked in the same fashion as a person.

"Aaarrgh!" Foxy exclaimed, apparently ignoring the advice. "I be Foxy the Pirate! I 'ave sailed savage seas, found lost treasures, and beat the dastardly Black Beard single handedly! I will be silenced by no man!"

"I understand Foxy." Mangle replied, slowly standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. He went rigid and the robot's cheeks warmed in an artificial blush.

"U-Urm…" The fox mumbled, running fingers along his hook nervously. "I s'pose… I could be a lil quieter…"

"Thanks Foxy." She gave a smile. "I'm Vixen. I look forward to performing with you."


	4. Friends and Family

**Hey, hey guys. Yeah, it's me. *weak applause* … Yeah, I'm really really tired. Been watching Markiplier play Five Nights at Freddy's. I'm trying to watch without pausing, or fast forwarding to see when jumpscares happen. I managed to sit and watch two originals' (I don't like giving spoilers) and Snaptrap's. *quiet a moment* … Springtrap's, pardon. I'm **_**really**_** tired. Anyway, I'm really happy with how it's going, the 8-bit backstory is a little… saddening. I was SO hoping Foxy would give the Purple Guy some trouble- guess that may have been askin' a little much. But the fox runs as fast as a car and hits like a train, not to mention the hook, claw, and teeth. ****But c'est la vie. **

**Now, my reason for finally showing up. There's gore. A lot of it. And although my special little editor has told me that I should make it M rated for the gore that I've just put in… I'd prefer to keep the rating and warn you. So… this is **_**my **_**theory, it may not be right but it's as I like it, and I hope you all like it too. Thank you for listening… Have a happy, happy day, everyone.**

**-Lichylichy**

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, February 10, 1993. 11:24:52 pm<em>

Hell must have frozen over. It must have. It must have, if Freddy Fazbear had just brushed back the curtain of Pirate Cove.

"Foxy?" The bear asked, stepping forward slowly. The fox decided to "play dead" a few moments longer. "I know you can hear me." His voice was surprisingly devoid of the usual malice he saved for the pirate.

"What do you want?" He finally answered, with a venomous growl. The bear didn't answer immediately- he pulled a chair from the party room and set it in front of him, backwards, so that when he sat down the back of the chair was at his front. As he settled in, joints squeaking, the chair groaned in protest- it held, but just.

"Look… I'll be honest, perhaps we've not been the best to you or your brother." He started slowly, seeming to think each word through before he said them.

"We're out of order." Was all the fox replied.

"... It was only a joke." The bear replied weakly, his eyes turned down in honest apology. Foxy didn't care though- too much had happened the last six years.

"It was some joke." Foxy snarled angrily, glaring at the leader of the animatronics.

"We were kids-" Freddy tried to start, but Foxy interrupted, slamming his hook into the ground.

"You're still kids!" He shouted, breaking the quiet atmosphere. "All of you! Every last one of you in this bloody building are children! Just as I am still a teenager! We're all _stuck, _remember?"

"W-We didn't think that Corporate would take the sign seriously…" Freddy managed to say before Foxy started up again.

" 'Course ye didn't! 'Course!" Foxy shouted. His anger had gotten the best of him, and his speech fell back on his voicebox- he was too mad to focus on projecting his voice. "It's cause of yer petty revenge that we're all in this sinkin' ship! And we're no better off for it, the stinkin' cur is still out there!"

"I know!" Freddy suddenly shouted, eyes flickering to deep black pits for a moment. He took a deep breath, and a sigh sounded from his voicebox. "I know… But we're all in the same ship here, Foxy. We've all lost a lot, it isn't just you." Foxy didn't reply, so after a long pause, Freddy continued. "We've all suffered for being here. We were frustrated, so we took it out on you." Foxy remained silent. "It's hard, Foxy. It's really, really hard. You're the oldest out of all of us, you've experienced the most. But it's hard to think that… that this is as far we're going in life. We all had plans for the future, Foxy. We would have had families. Lives. You know how hard it is to be… to be us."

Foxy finally spoke, after several long minutes. "You're right. We've all suffered. But there's no way we can get the guy back for what he's done. And even if we do, we'll still be the bad guys."

"... Look. We've never really seen eye to eye. But you have to believe me, things are different now. We've changed… So, what do you say? Can you help us?" Freddy held out a hand to shake. Foxy stared at the furry appendage for a long moment, prompting the bear to switch hands. "Sorry, forgot which side your hook was on." Foxy took the bear's hand in his own and shook it. They didn't say anything for a long moment, before Freddy stood up, picking up the weakened chair as he did. "I'll be seeing you tonight." Was all he offered before stepping out of the curtains, his mechanical footfalls getting quieter as he walked back to his spot on the stage.

Foxy leaned back against the wall, mind racing as he thought over what had just happened.

"Kneet u odd taw?" Golden Freddy asked from his corner. Foxy's head swiveled in its socket, so he was facing the near-bare head.

"What am I supposed to think?" He asked simply. "It's the only time Freddy's went out of his way to talk with me. With you, too. So what should I think?"

"Degunnahc ee ssa?"

"How am I supposed to know. He seemed to be truthful. But who knows, we can only show so much emotion, you know."

"... Hiiiim…" Golden Freddy suddenly mumbled, face contorted in concentration.

"Perhaps." The fox replied, tapping his chin in thought. "But even He wouldn't send Freddy to do his dirty work. He'd come here himself- or send Chica, or even Bonnie, but not Freddy." He falls silent, tapping his chin in silent thought with his hook, which gleamed in the darkness. What to do, what to do…

…

_Friday, May 15 1987. 7:21:33 pm  
><em>

"It's too late!" Foxy booted up slowly, with a groan. Someone was yelling in the other room.

"We can always just paint it white…" The mechanic mumbled, but Foxy's powerful ears caught the sound easily.

"So much has been put into him! We can't just throw him in Parts and Services with the rest!" The owner shrieked.

"Look, it's either Foxy or Balloon Boy, the guys in Finances says we can't afford to keep seven animatronics powered." The mechanic explained.

"But we can't scrap either! Balloon Boy is in full working order, he's got a place set up for him."

"Then scrap Foxy."

"We can't scrap him either! He's been in the advertisements! We've already said that an old animatronic was going to be around, and Foxy is the only one we didn't make a Toy version for!"

"We could always use that yellow…" The mechanic started.

"That crazy bitch would sue us if we use either of her animatronics, remember? We can't use any of Fredbear's." The owner sounded somewhat… frightened of the woman that he was referring to. "Besides, it doesn't solve the problem. Foxy still has to be in it somewhere, or it wouldn't be Pirate's Cove."

"Who says it has to be Pirate's Cove?" There was a long silence, before the owner spoke up again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were beta testing the animatronics, and most of the kids like the band- but the younger children are upset by the loud noises and the fact that they'll get off stage. We did some calculations, and if we put the younger kids in the Cove, Mangle will keep them entertained. Mothers with younger children will want to come to the pizzeria more, and they could bring older kids with them. Unsupervised kids can also make purchases without the parents' knowing, and that's a little extra money that the parents have to pay."

The manager must have been nodding, because the mechanic seemed to be more and more sure of himself with each minute. "That sounds good… but we still have the problem with Foxy."

"Foxy was a little much anyway. I was thinking- and keep an open mind- what if we put one of the small endoskeletons into a stuffed animal version of Foxy? The one in the cupcake… I know there's a spare for that one in the back. And it's already set up with a facial recognition system and everything. You already have everything needed to do it, it won't cost you anything, and he can run on batteries."

"I guess that does work… now, how much do you think it will cost to repaint the figure on the carousel?" By this point, though, the two had walked off, out of earshot of the pirate. His ears fell flat against his head and he felt something in his circuits. Fear.

…

He was running, down the hall, past the wandering Toys, past the Prize Corner, past Balloon Boy, and burst into the near-complete Cove. Vixen was startled awake, giving a loud shout as she exited sleep-mode, and rolled off the stage as she attempted to stand up.

"Foxy! Geeze, don't scare me like-"

"They're replacing me!" He shouted, tail twitching behind him. Vixen didn't seem to process this information at first.

"They're… Who?"

"Me! I-I'm being replaced." The animatronic stuttered slightly and glanced behind him, as if the mechanic was there to permanently deactivate him right that moment.

"Foxy, they put so much time into our performances, they can't just cut that." Vixen replied, frowning. "They've brainstormed, and coded, and tested. There's no way they'll be able to make a new performance by the time we open."

"They can use the same performances… Just without me." He was shaking slightly, mind racing as he calculated possibilities, trying to think of a way out of it. There was none. He was going to end up in the back. With the others. Abandoned.

"I'm sorry Foxy… I wish there was something we could-" She was cut off as there was a loud crash from outside the pizzeria, being able to hear it even this far in. "What was that?" The white fox leapt to her polished feet and opened the door slightly to see outside. Foxy could just make out a shadow float past Prize Corner and out the doors.

"Shiver me timbers!" Foxy shouted in surprise as whatever the figure was had floated outside. "What kinda corsair do that be? He be floatin' like a ship at sea!"

"Oh… that must have been Marionette… his programming is a little weird, we generally just ignore him." Was all Vixen had to say about him.

"But he be leavin' the restaurant." Foxy growled in frustration. "It be against the rules! Freddy'll be-" He stopped himself. As far as he knew, the others were gone. He slumped against the wall, making a noise similar to a kicked dog.

"... It's fine, Foxy. I'm sure you'll like the new Freddy. He's programmed similarly." Vixen gently pat his shoulder. "And don't worry about Marionette, he's just weird." Foxy didn't reply. Maybe he would have, but there was a loud crashing noise as the front door was thrown outward, striking the wall, threatening to tear from its hinges and shatter the glass. Both animatronics peeked out from the Cove and watched as Marionette dragged a gray-haired body inside, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Foxy's eyes widened as he recognized the liquid.

"Blow me down! The red stuff!" He whispered vehemently to Vixen. "That be definitely against the rules." Foxy learned that the hard way, when he one day springed from his curtains in Pirate's Cove to find an entire party asleep on the floor, dripping red. Foxy had tried to wake them up, but only succeeded in wetting his suit. When a parent came in and saw the mess… it was the last time he was awake in the original Freddy Fazbear's. "That sprog is gonna get us all scrapped!"

"It's okay." Marionette was whispering, purple liquid dripping down his cheeks, into his open mouthed grin. His voice was hoarse, as he pulled the woman up to the show stage, where the half- built Toy Chica stood, staring blankly out at the room, her beak-less mouth turned up into a wide smile. "Y-Y-You're just s-sleeping." He took off the head of the bird and, with some effort, managed to float above the animatronic with the body in tow. "It's o-okay mommy." He sobbed. "Y-You'll wake up s-soon." And with that, he dropped the body into the hollow that was made when the head was gone. She slumped half way in before her body was stopped by the intricate insides that the animatronic had.

Marionette paused, sobbing, grief clouding his judgement and making it difficult to think. He floated up and pushed at the body, which made a loud squelching noise that was all too audible from where the two animatronics were standing. Blood pooled at the animatronics feet, dripping from any exposed crevice below the waist of the bird. The woman suddenly stopped, the body's bones holding firm against the crossbeams and animatronic devices that was in the exoskeleton. Marionette paused again, sniffling as he tried to think. He pushed harder, and both bone and metal threatened to give. There was a sharp crack, as if a tree limb was breaking, and the woman was pushed all the way in. Blood poured from the cracks, torrents of red, as the half-completed endoskeleton squeezed blood from her body. Once in place, he picked up the head of the chicken and, looking away, pushed it down slowly on the head, flinching at every noise that was made, as blood sprayed at his white face. There was a wet cracking noise, like someone had broken a giant egg, and a viscous material similar in consistency and color as mucus poured out of the sides of the neck, tinged red with blood.

The animatronics could only stare at the horrifying sight, as the doll sobbed at the feet of the dead mother. Nobody moved for a long moment- Foxy was about to go out and either comfort the strange animatronic, or beat him over the head for his senselessness, when Toy Chica booted up loudly. Three pairs of eyes moved up to see the animatronics eyes slowly flicker to life. Her head twitched slightly, and she made a sound similar to gargling salt water. Her eyes seemed to shrink down, to white pupils in a sea of black, and she leaned over, making a retching noise. The smile was still there, though, on its blood stained lips. It couldn't be changed.

"Wh… What's-?" The animatronic began, but was interrupted as she wretched again, a black bile, bits of teeth, and an eyeball splattered on the ground, the grape-shaped organ rolled on the ground, soon covered in blood. The animatronic stared at it a long moment before slowly standing erect and holding up her arms for her to see. She turned her bloody hands in front of her face, searching the yellow "skin" for the answers that she was seeking. Everyone jumped as the cupcake and the plate it was on clattered to the floor. She slowly glanced around, scanning the room.

"M… Momma?" She froze up, joints clicking as they locked into place. Her head swiveled on its socket, producing a loud snapping from the bones, and another small torrent of blood to soak her. She looked Marionette right in his sockets, and they stared at each other for a long moment. Toy Chica shrieked in surprise, a loud, piercing, inhuman scream. "Momma…"

Toy Chica stared a long moment before making a choking noise and pulling the rag doll-like animatronic into a tight embrace.

"It's me…"

…

"Hello hello!" The man in the room told the phone, in a loud enough tone for his statements to be audible throughout the small pizzeria. "H-Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long!" From the fox's position, he could see the night guard blink twice, face contort into a small grimace and rephrase his statement. "I-I mean, ya know, the-they usually move on to other things by now… I'm not implying that they died…" He hesitated, face screwing up as if he was in pain. "I'm… I'm not implying that they died. Th-Th-Tha-That's not what I… meant." He leaned back, seeming to think at what he was saying. He gave a short, tired sigh, and for a moment the animatronic felt pity for the man, getting on in his years, stuck in the job for three more nights before his pension kicked in.

There was a loud _thump _as Bonnie dropped down from his place on stage, leaving his guitar at what was usually his place on stage. As the bunny passed Foxy, he paused a moment to stare right at him. Neither said anything for the entirety of the staring contest, before Bonnie walked off towards the office again. He was tempted to shout something obscene at the retreating figure, but held back- Freddy's attempt at burying the hatchet meant he'd try just as hard to get along with his "roommates."

The door shut without any fanfare, and the muffled sound of the guard continuing to record his message was just barely audible.

"Oot pu teg doohs ai eebaym." Golden suddenly spoke from behind him. Foxy blinked twice and pulled back inside to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" He was frowning, half way between confusion and anger. "You can't go out there."

"Eem ni tffel ssooj lttil a tog vai." The rotting head grumbled angrily.

"You can't go out there." Foxy whispered angrily as Bonnie was heard walking back to the party room. Bonnie peaked his head between the curtains, curious.

"Who can't go out there?" The purple animatronic asked.

"What are you doing here? Get out, get out get out get out!" Foxy tried pushing the bunny out, but he held firm.

"Oh, I see." Was all he had to say, looking at the rotting head of the original mascot. "You know, I think He has something that can fix him right-"

"He hates him." Was all he had to say. Bonnie stopped and frowned sadly.

"Well… at one time he did, but he's learned the error of his ways." Bonnie shuffled nervously- the subject was hard on him. "I know he can help Golden. Please… give him a chance."

Foxy sighed. On the one hand, he didn't want to look at that thing's stupid white face again. On the other hook, he may be able to help Golden. And that was more important. He weighed both options for a long moment before slipping his hook through one eye hole and out of the other, and lifting the rotting head from the ground.

"Make it quick." The two left the cove, Foxy not bothering to close the curtains as he left. Bonnie lead him past the front door, past the show stage, and into the hallway beyond…


End file.
